


Nesting

by Lynx22281



Series: Howl at the Moon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Werewolves, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans liked the concept of freshly laundered sheets to sleep under; werewolves decidedly did not.  Of course, sleeping for months on end cocooned in dead skin cells, dust mites, and dried bodily fluids wasn’t hygienic no matter what species a person was, but that didn't mean a wolf had to enjoy clean sheets.  While a human delighted in the crisp smoothness of clean linens smelling of dryer sheets and laundry detergent, a wolf lamented the loss of a perfectly constructed nest and the buildup of familiar scents from a mate or nest-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Humans liked the concept of freshly laundered sheets to sleep under; werewolves decidedly did not.  Of course, sleeping for months on end cocooned in dead skin cells, dust mites, and dried bodily fluids wasn’t hygienic no matter what species a person was, but that didn't mean a wolf had to enjoy clean sheets.  While a human delighted in the crisp smoothness of clean linens smelling of dryer sheets and laundry detergent, a wolf lamented the loss of a perfectly constructed nest and the buildup of familiar scents from a mate or nest-mates.

 

Dean mourned a little as he pulled the mounds of comforters and pillows off of the huge king-sized bed.  He had just gotten everything perfectly arranged prior to his last heat four days ago, but now the bed reeked of sweet slick and heavy musk.  Neither he nor Castiel minded the funk.  In fact they’d basked in it for a whole day after they'd both been sated and their hormones returned to normal levels.  But, in regard for their housemates, the nest had to be dismantled and given a thorough cleaning.

 

With the top layer of covers in a pile on the floor, Dean stripped the flat and fitted sheets and untucked the mattress cover.  Then he attacked the mattress with a spray bottle of scent neutralizer leaving it to dry before he started pulling the pillow cases and protective covers from mountain of pillows stacked precariously on the blanket chest at the foot of the bed. 

 

His ears perked up when the shower shut off.  He could hear Castiel toweling dry through the half-opened bathroom door.  Dean had to hurry and get the bedding out of the room before the now-clean alpha came out and decided to roll around in the evidence of their very eventful long weekend.  The dark haired man had done it before, and while it was adorably endearing, they were already running behind this morning and Castiel didn't have time to take a second shower to wash off the smell.  Dean plucked the sheets, blankets, covers, and duvet cover from the floor and stuffed them down the laundry chute. 

 

The chute had to be one of the best ideas incorporated into the design of the huge, sprawling pack-house where Castiel and his siblings and their families lived.  Dirty linen and clothes went directly down to the laundry room without stinking up the rest of the house with the scent of somebody’s heat or any other unpleasant smell that could overwhelm a wolf’s sensitive olfactory system.

 

Thankfully, they had kept their escapades to the bed and the bathroom this time, unlike two months ago when Dean had had to spend the better part of a day shampooing the carpet because they couldn't be bothered to make it all the way to the bed before commencing their pheromone fueled, multi-day sex marathon.  Cleaning up that mess was the one task he didn't want to delegate to anybody else in the pack.

 

Castiel walked out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips just as Dean was wrestling with their big down comforter, trying to pound enough air out of it so it would fit down the chute and not get stuck halfway down.  Dean threw the half-naked man a wicked grin after the bulky blanket tumbled down the chute.  The alpha looked distinctly disappointed that all traces of their totally awesome weekend were gone.  Well, maybe not all traces, if luck was on their side this month.  With that hopeful thought, Dean smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, over his flat belly.

 

The alpha stalked up behind Dean, resting his hands at the omega's hips, and licked over the bite scar that marred the skin in the curve between his neck and shoulder.  The gesture earned him a little shiver and a gentle push backwards as Dean shut the chute door.

 

"You're running late already," Dean warned.  "The council meeting is in 30 minutes and you still have to get dressed and eat breakfast."

 

"You were the one giving me a dirty look when I got out of the shower,” Castiel said accusingly, but smiled and tugged his mate close, looping his arms around the other man’s waist.  Though he was dressed in a clean t-shirt and sweats, Dean still smelled faintly of their bed, a reminder of what they'd been doing for the past 96 hours.  Castiel nuzzled his nose along Dean's neck, chasing the scent and rewriting it to memory for the umpteenth time since they first mated.  "They can’t start without me."

 

Dean gave the alpha a quick peck to the side of his mouth before stepping away from the warm circle of his arms to go to the closet.  "Yeah, but if you want to get their approval to let my pack move in, then it's probably not a good idea to antagonize them."

 

Castiel followed along after dropping his towel down the chute.  He leaned naked in the closet doorway, striking a pose to accentuate his long, lean build in an attempt to entice Dean back to bed.  Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he shifted through the closet to find a suitable outfit for the pack’s alpha to wear to his meeting.  He couldn't help the little smile that crinkled up the corners of his eyes, but he just shook his head at his mate’s antics and handed Castiel the clothes he picked out.  The alpha’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned and tossed his clothes on the bare bed.

 

Dean took up Castiel’s former position, leaning in the closet doorway, to watch his mate dress.  The man was graceful in all his movements, from the rise and bend of his legs as he stepped into his pants to the flick of his fingers as he buttoned up his dress shirt.  Dean crossed his arms over his chest to quell the need to reach out and run his fingers over the fine cotton of Castiel’s clothes, to feel the contours and dips of his body beneath the smooth fabric.  Desire flared white-hot for an instant before he quickly turned back into the closet to get dressed, reminding himself that they didn’t have time for another romp.  He didn’t miss Castiel’s slight pause as he fumbled with the button on his left shirt cuff, an obvious reaction to the scent curl of arousal that found its way to his nose. 

 

Castiel stepped over to the dresser to distance himself from Dean and to watch himself in the mirror as he tied his blue silk tie. "Will you come to the meeting?"

 

The Novaks were one of the more progressive packs allowing alphas, betas, and omegas to be elected to the council that advised the pack-alpha.  The alpha's omega consort had an important role to play in the hierarchy of the pack; he or she oversaw the daily running of the compound, much like the chatelaine or steward of a castle.  Dean was well suited to the position since he had taken care of the needs of his own pack ever since he was fifteen.

 

“Nah,” Dean replied as he traded his pajamas for dark jeans and a gray t-shirt.  "I've been out of commission for the past four days.  The place has probably gone to hell in that time.  No telling how many fires I have to put out."

 

Castiel chuckled.  Things did seem to run much smoother with Dean in charge.  His mate had whipped the pack into domestic shape in the six months since their bonding ceremony.  Nothing was done haphazardly.  Everything was orderly and accounted for.  Routines were implemented to make sure maintenance and stock were taken care of.  The Novaks had always run a tight ship, but Dean made it damn near unsinkable. 

 

“Plus, I have to get this,” he motioned to the bed as he walked out of the closet, “sorted out.”  Nesting was the one omega trait he wholeheartedly embraced.  He nested with Sam, Jo, Ash, and Adam when they were all little, but then Sam got too damn big to make nesting together feasible and the other three just seemed to outgrow the desire to sleep in a puppy pile.  He had desperately missed the safety and security exuded by a nest.

 

"Alright.  Go for a run with me tonight?" Castiel walked over to Dean settling his hands at the other man’s hips.

 

"Yeah," he replied immediately, smiling happily.  One of the many good things to come out of his new situation was the opportunity to run free over miles and miles of protected, isolated woodland.  There were springs and creeks, caves and meadows, valleys and rocky outcroppings to explore. Bobby had a few dozen acres of woods behind his house, but he had always been very wary to let the pups roam unsupervised. 

 

Dean's contentment was hard to miss.  His happiness at being in a real pack again, doing all the things that werewolves thrived on, was infectious. The alpha and omega locked gazes for several quiet moments, smiling at each other like the lovesick newlyweds they still were. 

 

Castiel leaned in for a kiss, simple and sweet, cupping Dean's jaws between his hands.  "I'm glad you're here, Dean."

 

"Me too."  Dean grinned, but playfully shoved Castiel towards the door.  "You're gonna be late."

 

After one lingering look at the threshold of their bedroom, Castiel gave his mate a smile and headed out for the day.

 

Dean turned to the linen closet and began to pull down neatly folded sheets and blankets for rebuilding the nest.

 


End file.
